64: The Lilo Adventures of Galaxy Quest
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo goes to outer space with lead stars of hit show, Galaxy Quest "Alexander Dane" and "Jason Nesmith" and they must find out why the show got cancelled after 18 years and locate 2 Crystal Gems. Poem: The Sun and the Moon are different, shooting and scooping are a good position.(Another experiment has been found) In Memory on Anton Yelchin and Alan Rickman.
1. Galaxy Quest

**In Memory of Alan Rickman and Anton Yelchin.**

18 years after the cancellation of Galaxy Quest. The 25th annual Galaxy Quest Convention was going on. Actor Guy Fleechman was announcing the lost 2 parter episode with The Omega 13. Then he announced the lead stars. They were British Alexander Dame and American Jason Nesmith.

"Galaxy Quest rules!" shouted a nerdy African-American boy next to Frank.

The nerd turned his head and was shocked to see them. "You're The Celestian Alliance!" the nerd whispered. "Let me take a picture of you."

"Noo!" they shouted as the nerd takes a picture.

Then they walked to another seat while the nerd. The nerd decided to post his picture on his blog. "What's with him?" Stitch asked.

The others shrugged. Pleakley turned his head and saw that something was wrong. "Where's Nosy?" Pleakley asked.

"We brought him here so he can meet Alexander and Jason," Jumba explained.

"It's a good thing most of the people at the convention are in costume." Lilo said, "We don't anyone to freak out if they knew he was a real alien."

"Nosy escaped." Tweety explained, "I saw him going out the door with a girl in a Tawni Maddison costume."

They followed Tweety to the doorway to the alley.

"Get this, Tucker watches Galaxy Quest with Gary in secret." said a noise.

"It is Nosy." Betty Ann said.

They followed Nosy's voice to an alleyway "One time he snuck into the principal's office and placed chocolate puddings in his drawers." Nosy explained to a Latino girl in a ponytail and the same nerd that bothered them.

"Gabby!" shouted a Latino boy "I've been looking for you, Mom said I need to watch you while they get autographs from Alexander Dane."

"You should learn how this Tucker guy and his pranks," Gabby said. "Plus the time where they met Latias in Alto Mare.

The Celestian Alliance glared at Nosy. "You told them we were part of The Celestian Alliance?" Gary shouted in anger.

"Indeed, the girl wanted to be a reporter in New York City," Nosy explained.

Back inside, they saw Jumba interviewing Jason Nesmith explaining that no one knew what The Omega 13 did. Suddenly, 3 strange men saying that their Ethermian from the Klatu Nebula asked Jason for help, thinking he was his character. Near them was Bulk and Skull, "Those 2 haven't had an acting job since they canceled the show." Bulk said."

"Yeah," Skull replied, "They should work at a NASA dump."

Jason left in anger.

The next day, The Celestian Alliance were getting some pancakes for breakfast. After they had their meal, they saw Jason Nesmith getting some decaf coffee. In front of them was a limo with the same weirdos from the convention. Jason hopped in. Before they took off, Gary asked if he and his friends can join and the Ethermians agreed.

"Limo ride." Stitch said.

When Jason Nesmith fell asleep, Stitch saw their going through an alleyway and got abducted.


	2. N S E A Protector

They found themselves on the N. S. E. A Protector. The leader of the trio was Mathesar, and his assistants are Teb and Lahnk. "Your name sound like Bulbasaur," Tucker shouted.

"Tucker!" Gary yelled, "My brother can be a jokester."

One of the Ethermian came in explaining that the enemy ship has arrived.

In space, Lord Hater's ship was flying. "General." Royal Pain shouted, "I have just received word the Thermians have appointed a new commander to handle the negotiations."

"Perfect." Darkrai glared.

In the command deck, they were shocked that they're negotiating with Darkrai. After a few words, Jason and The Celestian Alliance decided to head back home. Mathesar gave, "Commander Taggart" a communicator in case they need help. In the pod room, they had pods under them and goo went through their bodies. Suddenly, they were summoned to a black hole and in the same alleyway where they were abducted.

Later, Alexander Dane was cutting the ribbon to the grand opening of the new Pizza Planet. Jason and The Celestian Alliance were talking about The Thermians. During their walk, they accidentally bumped into a fan named, "Brandon". Unknown to them, they got their communicators mixed up.

Brandon saw the communicator and realized that it was real. He decided to hold onto it until he meets Jason again.

Suddenly The Celestian Alliance then found a pink experiment. "Experiment 254 a.k.a Mr. Stenchy." Lilo explained, "He can create smells that can last 48 hours after his activation."

They decided to keep Mr. Stenchy from freaking out, because he gets scarred he'll smell.

Inside Pizza Planet, Jason found Alexander and he tried to convince Alexander about his adventure, but he didn't believe Jason. At the outside of Pizza Planet, Alex and Gabby recognized Lilo from the convention and decided to follow them.

"Not a word to Mom and Dad," Alex whispered.

"Okay," Gabby whispered.

Jason tried to contact it, but he saw his communicator had the name, "Brandon" on it, meaning he got his mixed up. Alex and Gaby came to join with them. Twilight had her magical teleportation spell going on and decided to test it. Alexander was going out when he saw Jason with The Celestian Alliance. He ran quickly in time for Twilight to Teleport them to Ethermia's star port.

"You were telling the truth, Jason," Alexander exclaimed.

Mathesar welcomed the crew and thinks The Celestian Alliance is their tagalong kids.

He showed the kids The NSEA Protector from a window. "It's Real." Rainbow Dash shouted, "Awesome!"


	3. Sunstone and Moonstone

As they were giving a tour of the ship, they ran into a gold robot and a silver and blue robot. Mathesar introduced them as C3PO and R2D2. As they got to the control room, they needed someone to pilot the ship. Kiki remembered playing piloting games and decided to control it.

As they left for outer space, Mathesar explained that their former commander wasn't strong and died after interrogated by Darkrai and his minions. "Sound like Darkrai needs therapy,"Gabby suggested.

"I heard that!" Darkrai exclaimed on the video cam. "Give us The Omega 13 or else I'll destroy your ship!"

They refused. There Darkrai's ship attacked the protector. Luckily, Kiki put the ship in Hyperspace and passed the Tothian Minefield. As they got out, Jason asked if everyone is alright. Unfortunately, Alexander broke his arm during the process. Betty Ann, Tucker, Gabby, and Alex decided to take him to the medical bay.

Later, Alexander came out with graying brown hair shown and an intergalactic cast. The Ethermians were horrified that Dr. Lazerus had hair. Applejack and Kiki explained to them everything and were really upset. One of the Ethermians told Mathesar that the Beryllium Sphere is severely damaged and they needed some replacements.

The Celestian Alliance, Jason, Alexander, Alex, and Gabby, looked in the storage room for a spare beryllium sphere.

"There are a few ways to tell if someone is an alien," Gabby said,

"Have you watching the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" again?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Gabby answered, "From the fictional Invasion of The Human Overlords quintilogy, the aliens have strange vocal patterns, their anatomically disproportionate, and they can remove any head with their multi-eyed shapeshifting ones."

"That's gross," Jason said.

"From other alien franchises and research is that they hate 80s music, they can't stand the cold and they don't eat ice cream." Gabby continued.

"Guess the Ethermians don't want to go to a human ice cream party." Pinkie Pie said.

"What about the ponies," Alex asked, "Are they aliens?"

"No, we're ponies from the magical world of Equestria," Twilight explained.

"That explains your spring colored manes and fur," Alex replied as he felt woozy.

Then Alex and Gabby fainted. Everyone saw them pass out. Alex's right palm and Gabby's forehead started to glow. Meaning they found 2 Crystal Gems. Alex was the Sunstone Gem and Gabby was the Moonstone Gem. They needed to practice their powers. Alex summoned his basketball weapon and Gabby summoned a megaphone. There she shouted News sayings.

When she shouted, "Stop The Presses." she found the spare beryllium sphere. As they were going to the control room, the place was guarded by Watchdogs. Nosy got horrified and hid behind Moonstone. The Watchdogs spotted the humans and placed their spears towards them.


	4. Protecting The Protector

They took them to Darkrai and Lord Zedd who were wondering what all the noise was. Darkrai explained that he needed The Omega 13 so he can make time stand still and let everyone fall asleep. Since they refused to answer, he destroyed Ethermia and placed The Protector on self-destruct.

They told the Watchdogs to release them into space while Lord Hater's band, Lord Zedd, Royal Pain and Darkrai teleport back to the ship.

2 Watchdogs were taking the prisoners to the garbage pod when Betty Ann remembered that Alexander and Jason are actors. She whispered to them that they should pretend to fight. So they did, this caused them to send the 2 guards to the space dump and send them far away.

"Good job with the acting fellas," Sam shouted

"Excellent work on finding the Sunstone and Moonstone and I have a poem for it," Joy explained, "The Sun and the Moon are different, shooting and scooping are a good position."

"Good poem." Rarity said.

"We never asked," Frank asked, "Why did the show got canceled 18 years ago?"

"Alex's character was becoming really popular and I got jealous, so I wrote episode 91 where Spock gets left behind and beaten up," Jason explained.

"All this in jealousy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it hurt him badly," Jason replied.

"Sounds like you have Space Envy." Pinkie Pie joked as Tucker and Gabby laughed.

"I don't think we should waugh," Tweety said.

There he showed them the imprisoned Ethermians and they need to save them. The computer refused to shut down. Jason said that himself, Gary, Twilight, Sam, Fluttershy, Nosy, and Gabby decided to go to the core and shut it down manually, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, The Celestian Birds, Betty Ann, and Alex needed to get to the air valve back on, Alex, Pinkie Pie and Tucker to go to the prison doors and open downstairs in case they couldn't make it and Kiki should practice some driving.

Gary and Sam held hands while they were trying to find the core. Nosy explained that Jason still has Brandon's communicator. Gary shouted, "Magic" and made the communicator contactable through different worlds. Jason contacted Brandon and told him that he'll explain everything.

Meanwhile, a broken armed Alexander, Tucker and Pinkie Pie were rushing back to the prisons when they heard some beeping noises. It was C3PO and R2D2. 3PO explained they avoided capture by hiding in a box. Tucker explained everything and they ran off to the prisons.

Betty Ann, Rarity, the birds, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Gabby, and The Celestian Birds rushed to the air valve and it was guarded by Watchdogs. Gabby got out a megaphone and shouted, "This Just In!" causing the Watchdogs to lose their hearing. The heroes snook in and started put the air valve back on.

Tucker was thrilled that The Ethermians were okay. "Oh No!" C3PO shouted.

He quickly walked into the prison room and explained that Watchdogs found them. Alexander remembered taking karate lessons and decided to take them down, even with a broken arm. Tucker turned into his Peridot form and attacked.

Meanwhile, Gary and Sam turned into their Topaz and Mode and found their way to the core thanks to Brandon. Jason asked what does The Omega 13 do. Brandon explained that people believe that one push can cause time to go back by 13 seconds. Then found the button and stopped the self-destruct sequence.

Everything turned back to normal. They're the gems rushed to the bridge. Once they got there, they saw Frank, Betty Ann and Kiki in their gem mode figuring they can use it just in case. They decided to lure Darkrai to the mine field.


	5. C3PO and R2D2 join

In the minefield, Lord Hater's ship followed The Protector and got severely damaged. "Now we have to get it fixed again."

"It's ruined my makeup." Him whined.

"I'm very hungry." King Dedede whined.

"You just had some steaks on a bone." Commander Peepers recalled.

"My wings need waxing," Goldar whined.

Lord Hater, Him, Goldar, and King Dedede continued complaining about what The Protector did. Darkrai decided to handle the kids by himself.

Meanwhile, on the NSEA Protector, Jason and Alexander rekindled after all those years and Tucker hopes he recovers soon, The Ethermians were delighted on The Celestian Alliances' bravery, "In a token of our affection," Mathesar said, "We give you C3PO and R2D2"

"You mean more adventures?" C3PO asked in horror.

The Celestian nodded, "Oh No!" C3PO whined.

R2D2 beeped with excitement.

They took coordinates to London where they had the convention center. Mathesar knew the ship was too big to enter. So the Ethermians and The Celestian Alliance separated.

"We will nevew fowget them," Tweety said.

"Those guys would make good calamari," Iago said.

"Iago!" Twilight shouted.

"What?" Iago replied.

In the human world, they landed by the convention center, which got damaged. Luckily, no one got hurt. First Alexander and Jason came out, then The Celestian Alliance in their gem form, and C3PO and R2D2.

Then Darkrai came up and fought off The Gems, only for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to join in and weaken him. He flew off. Afterward, Jason and Brandon traded communicators after the whole mix up, "It's The Celestian Alliance!" shouted a familiar voice.

It was the same boy who bothered them a few days ago. The security tried to grab him, but the only thing they caught was some orange goo. The trail of goo leads to the exit. The boy said, "You rock, Crystal Gems forever!"

"This guy needs therapy," C3PO whispers to Tucker.

Alex and Gabby F found their parents in the middle of the audience. They secretly changed back to normal behind the curtains and reunited with them.

Later at their house, the gang was giving C3PO and R2D2 a tour of the home. Wallace started to like them a lot.

"You should check out Frank's fear of the dark." Nosy whispered to Threepio, "And the fact that he and Gary have a huge crush on Sam."

"Oh, my." C3PO said, "Love can hurt sometimes."

R2D2 beeped.

The End.


End file.
